


Another Man's Feast

by La_Perdition



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Trevor到伦敦来了，Sherlock和John两人邀请他共进晚餐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/gifts).
  * A translation of [Another Man's Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177210) by [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/pseuds/ChloeWeird). 



> 这是突发而来的灵感，Victor一直受到不公平的待遇。他总是像Sebstian那样是个讨人厌的家伙，或只是跟在Sherlock身后的一个倒霉的追随者。因此，我决定给他一点福利，仅此一次。Ch.1是John的POV，Ch.2是Victor的POV。
> 
> FYI，我笔下的Victor的演员原型是Idris Elba，如果你不知道他是谁，Google他一下，你会喜欢的。谢谢Wearitcounts在她的作品『That Partitioning of the Things of Youth』中给我留下这个想法。这和我的非常不同，但是超级棒，你应该去看一看。
> 
> 我有点惊讶我写完了这篇。关于建立关系的章节共有2000词，3P肉有5000词。Enjoy！

在John把夹克挂在衣钩上之前，Sherlock还一直在沙发上摆着那个思考的姿势。Angelo烹饪的食物填饱了John的肚子，John感受着饱腹后暖洋洋的舒适感，走得比平常慢了点。几杯他最爱的红酒也被一饮而尽，这几乎不会醉人，但他也有点微醺了。

他踉跄着倒在长沙发上，轻拍Sherlock的小腿骨让他往旁边挪一点，然后重重地沉进用旧了的皮沙发中。他一躺下就拍了拍自己的大腿，于是Sherlock把未穿鞋的双脚伸到了他的膝盖上。Sherlock的脚踝从丝质睡袜和睡裤边缘的间隙中露出来，John思忖着他们出乎意料的一晚，心不在焉地轻抚着脚踝部位的皮肤。

在一个案子被完美解决后，他们正要随便吃点什么来庆祝一下，这时突然有个男人，后来证明是Victor Trevor，接近了他们的餐桌，把这一切转变成了一场意料之外的相聚，事情就是这般发生的。

Victor原来是Sherlock的旧校友；他们在大学中度过了不同的岁月，却因为在化学上彼此欣赏而建立了友谊。

较年长的男人不能如他所愿，像Sherlock那样研究自然科学，因为他的家人给他施压让他学习如何经营家族公司，这也是他和Sherlock之间以失去联系而告终的主要原因。

当友谊中的一方长袖善舞，于世界各地出差时，另一方却在用人体部位，犯罪现场和可卡因做实验，定期电话联系就已经成为了一种奢望。

Victor坐在John身旁，开始对他们大学时的糗事侃侃而谈，大概就是这时，John从这场愉快的谈话中推测出了这些。

John立即就感觉VictorVictor这人不赖。首先，他倾向于和欣赏Sherlock的人做朋友。Victor理解那人扭曲的幽默感，在侦探给他起的外号笨蛋被屡次叫起时，他只温和地笑笑。

其次，不喜欢这样一个谈吐优雅，聪敏睿智又笑容和煦的男人几乎是不可能的。这个男人出类拔萃，但与此同时，又风度翩翩地为你排忧解难。

John得承认，注视着他也不是那么困难。Victor健康的浅咖色皮肤在Angelo餐厅昏黄的灯光中十分显眼，并且他蓄有John所羡慕的蓬乱的小胡子。

Sherlock似乎也相当欣喜于见到老朋友。他在看见Victor时双眼神采奕奕，John很少见到他这样全情投入到谈话中去。

细细回想一下，Sherlock脸颊微红，双眼愉悦地眯起，John只看见过Sherlock对一个人这样。当John和其他人在一起时，他当然不会那般专注于亲近他的用餐伙伴，但是……

“Sherlock，”John慎重地叫道，仍然用手摩挲着Sherlock腿部温暖的肌肤。

“Hmm？”Sherlock连眼都没抬，压根不愿意动一下。

“你和Victor曾，”他正绞尽脑汁如何委婉询问，“……在一起过吗？”

Sherlock抬起一只眼睑，缓缓说道，“你的意思是，我和他有过性关系吗？”

John耸耸肩，“这话相当犀利啊，不过我想我就是这个意思。你曾有过恋爱关系吗，这样问可能更好。”

Sherlock嘲弄一笑，不屑一顾地一挥手，“这到底是什么意思，恋爱关系？”

“你想要它是什么意思。”

“我想说我们之间并不是什么恋爱，”Sherlock最终说道，“但有几次我们多少有几分……关系。只一点点。从来没有正确的时机让我们走得更远。”

John感到一阵窃喜。这样称呼，他心想，表示理解地点点头，同时试图让自己保持面无表情。他知道自己不是第一个人，但他也觉得没有盘问Sherlock性历史的必要。能填补一些空白真是再好不过了。

“要睡觉吗？”他建议道，把Sherlock修长的双腿推到地板上。案子短期内完结了，但他们两人还非常缺乏睡眠。John十分担心要是他不马上让Sherlock睡在被单里的话，明天早上他们俩就都会腰酸背痛了。

在John把懒散的Sherlock拉起来时，他并没有出口抱怨，这证明了Sherlock确实非常疲累。Sherlock让John带着自己穿过走廊来到卧室，并让John把他昂贵的衣服脱下皱巴巴地扔在一边好早上穿。或者可能是明天下午的早些时候。John啪嗒一声关上台灯，悄悄钻进双人床中，紧挨着Sherlock。

他们两人竟在晚上同一时刻进入梦乡，这是在太难得，因此John每次都会尽情享受这一时刻。他悄悄贴紧Sherlock的背部，一只胳膊搂着他的腰把他拉近了点儿，赤裸的肌肤贴在身前，John因这温暖的感觉愉悦地叹息出声。

他刚找到了另一只胳膊最舒适的位置，正要睡觉时Sherlock迷迷糊糊的声音打破了这片寂静。

“我应该担心你一点儿也不嫉妒Victor吗？”

“不，”John缓慢地说道，“我有去嫉妒的理由吗？”

“Oh，不是的，”Sherlock很确信，“只是我发现现任爱人都不喜欢听到任何关于前任的事。”

“Ah，”John点点头，紧挨着Sherlock的头发。他想象着当其他人讨论起可能是他们爱人前男友的人时，他们可能会有点不舒服，尤其是当前男友像Victor那样有魅力时。“Well，我是不担心。你让我知道如果你想要摆脱我和他发生性关系的话，直到那天到来我的担心都是无用的。”

John当然一直都在开玩笑。他了解到当Sherlock故意在火炉旁锯小提琴时，他可能会把自己抛下。随口说出的话把John的大脑带到了奇特的道路上，然而，几分钟后他脑海中产生了有Sherlock和Victor参与的粗暴不当的性幻想，John知道他不能让这个话题就此搁置。

“你非常喜欢他，不是吗？当你们两人尚在学校时。”

“是。我曾经喜欢他。”Sherlock的声音柔软又有点遥远。那记忆一定相当美好，以至于唤起了最留恋的语调。“他是大学时唯一一个能忍受我超过几分钟的人。并且他不完全是个笨蛋，他在某些他本不应学习的领域有着十分了不起的造诣。”

这确实是非常高的赞誉。事实上这就像Sherlock过分乐观于一个男人所拥有的元素周期表的知识，而完全忽略了由大脑控制的肢体肌肉有多流畅优美。John真是相当幸运，但他并未受到模范式表象的影响。

“嗯，”John埋在Sherlock的卷发中叹息，因为他想不出任何更恰当的回复。他知道自己想说什么，只是不确定有那个勇气说出来。

“嗯什么？”Sherlock回道，即使是在半梦半睡的黑暗中，他也留心到了John的犹豫。

“什么都没有。没什么。Well，你依然爱慕他，对吗？”

“我——”Sherlock愤然开口说道。

“别急着否认，Sherlock。我并不介意。”John是真的不介意。他先前有过很多伴侣，每次自己不再对她们投以欣赏的目光时她们就会生气，或着她们会半不幸地了解到肉体的吸引不等于欺骗，更有甚者还要求结束这段关系。

他把Sherlock的沉默当做默认，“他对你也有同样的感觉吗？”

Sherlock啧啧说道，“我怎么知道？”

“Oh，别扯了。无论你想不想，你在20步之内就能注意到别人是否有性致。”

John看不到他的脸，但他能根据Sherlock的脑袋在枕头上思考所带来的动静想象出来。“公平点儿讲，我相信他也喜欢你，真的。”

John自我斗争了一会儿，他知道应该放下这个话题让他们两个都睡一会儿，但他也意识到明天早上自己可能没有那个勇气再次提起。他们两人从不羞耻于详述他们所喜欢的，不喜欢的和能激起性欲的事物（且那有很多）。这似乎更重要。他们之前从未斟酌过John要说什么。

“Sherlock？”他略略探身来确认Sherlock还醒着。

“怎么了？”

“你觉得邀请Victor来吃晚餐怎么样？”John希望自己足够强调了这句毫无恶意的话。

Sherlock当然明白，“John，你应该说的更清楚点。在这种情况下，晚餐是意味着食物，还是意味着……”

“是的，就是那个，第二种。”

“Oh，”Sherlock沉默了几瞬，John不确定那是个好迹象，“真的吗？”

“Yep。”

“Oh。”

他们又一次暂时停止谈话，John打起精神以接受失望。

“我会考虑的。”Sherlock打着哈欠说。

令人愉快的希望在John胸腔中盛放开来，立即填满了他。那并不是个肯定的答复。“Good。Well then，让我知道你决定怎么做，我们还会再讨论的。”

他们不久之后就睡着了，身体和思想都十分困倦，再也无法深思其他任何事情，只能沉入深深的睡梦中。

＊＊＊  
两周后，经过几番讨论，协商和两者皆有的谈话后，John给Victor发了一封电子邮件，邀请他来Baker Street共进晚餐。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在是肉。

Baker Street 221B的氛围和装饰很适合Sherlock和John，Victor暗想，他正悠闲地绕着客厅转。

科学教科书上的怪异混合物和奇怪的小饰物都是Sherlock的，但舒适的抱枕，医学书籍和胡乱塞起来的快照很明显是John的。

这个公寓有点像他们彼此间的关系，他沉思。Sherlock强烈的个性贯穿他的人生，而John温和又坚定的个性却填补了那些罅隙，它包容又支持着，而不是妄图去约束或管制。

“So，你要在伦敦待多久？”医生问道，他的手仍随意地扣在Sherlock的臀部上。

他们并没有坐在位置宽裕的沙发上，而是挤在铺着苏格兰方格花纹布的椅子上，Sherlock的手臂搭在John的膝盖和肩头。如果换做其它伴侣，可能就会十分造作忸怩，但对他们来说，在日常生活中入侵另一个人的领地，似乎再正常不过了。Victor坐在他们对面的黑色真皮座椅上。

“大约再过一周左右，然后就回迪拜，”他回答道，轻摇杯中最后一点红酒，那恰好与Sherlock衬衫的颜色相近，衬衫微敞着，有些地方恰到好处地服帖在Sherlock身上，扯得其他部位绷紧，这让他那精致的颧骨染上了些微红晕。

Sherlock看起来很好。非常好。Victor从未想过他的好友会比他大学时期更有吸引力，身材纤细，脸色苍白，超凡而又脱俗……本质上来说并不是美丽，而是一种最为同性相斥的斥力，却吸引得Victor像只传播花粉的蜜蜂。

更健康了，能推测出更幸福了，并且年龄也比之前更大一点儿。不可否认，Sherlock的魅力仍如过去那般不可匹敌。Sherlock和John，Victor因自己拥有这两位朋友而欣喜。

这并不意味着他会不嫉妒John的手指消失在那件昂贵的酒红色衬衫的褶边中，他轻轻揉捻那片肌肤，Victor知道它们出奇的迷人又温暖。

“Well，我很高兴我们偶遇到你，即便你的拜访如此短暂。”

“我也很高兴，”他诚挚地说，“这不在意料之中，但却令人高兴。”

“世界真小，不是吗？想象一下偶遇到Sherlock在校时曾确切喜欢过的人。”John开玩笑道，揶揄地推了Sherlock一下。

Sherlock转动了一下眼球，但仍反常地沉默。和John的谈话十分美妙，无论如何John也是个潇洒风趣的人，也没通常和他一起用餐的大人物那么狂妄自大。能够放松一下真是再好不过了，并且还不用谨言慎行。

Sherlock在晚餐时十分健谈。他们所度过的大部分时光都值得回忆。他俩向John详述了一起做过的幼稚恶作剧，例如在非工作时间留在图书馆里，或从陈列柜中借走历史书籍。Victor依旧无法相信他会那样放纵自己，但他确定无疑，直到最后他们也没有伤害过任何人，或造成任何永久性的损失。

他们没告诉John的是发生在黑暗的大学宿舍中那狂乱又肾上腺素激增的探索冒险。似乎他们无言地达成了协定，决定对此事不发一言，Victor确信自己备受训练的面瘫脸会很好的隐匿住任何迹象。他想让每个人都过上新的生活。

Sherlock拿起椅子前小几上的一瓶红酒，往杯中倒了点儿，但John伸手制止了他。

“今晚别喝。”John说道，刻意看着Sherlock。Victor觉得医生坚持要限量有点反常，尤其是他们中还没人喝超过半杯。侦探应该知道John为何如此严苛，他却没泄露出一点，但当John要求他把酒瓶和空玻璃杯，包括Victor的，拿到厨房时，他才不情不愿地照做了。

当Sherlock走开时，Victor发现自己的双眼违背意愿地被Sherlock包裹在长裤中摇摆的臀部吸引住了，他原本紧抿的唇无意识地分开了，微微圆张。

一声轻笑把Victor从神魂颠倒中唤回来，当他看到John满眼戏谑时他觉得自己的脸有点发热。Victor回避了一下，暗自懊恼。

“抱歉，我平常不会这么失礼的。”

“不，这没什么。”John对他说，“要是你不看的话，我会更惊讶。他也可能会生气。”他朝厨房指了指，Sherlock正站在门口。

“生气什么？”Sherlock懒懒地问。

“不关注你迷人的屁股，my love。”John向后退到椅子那儿，双手坚定地插在腰间。

“Oh，那个嘛，可能吧。”

“看到没？我说过了。”

Victor发现自己正处于一个陌生且无话可说的境地，为保险起见，他决定不发一言，只温和地笑笑。

“我们不仅仅会对那个产生欲望，对吗？”John径自继续说道。

Victor不可置信地看着John的手滑进Sherlock的衬衫，向侧边暴露出几英寸，然后低下头，扯开包裹着修长脖颈的衣领。

Victor无法全然看到John对Sherlock的脖颈和肩膀做了些什么，他只看见Sherlock双眸闭阖，双手在胸前握拳，笑容浅淡又充满欢愉，他扬起头颅好给John更多空间。Victor还听到了Sherlock溢出的无力喘息，以及John的嘴唇贴在赤裸的肌肤上所发出的湿润吮吸声。

Victor曾见过其他情侣秀恩爱，但这不同于别的。这就像是一出专门为他展示的表演。这是一场爱抚前戏，而他坐在前排。

John抬头咬住Sherlock的下唇，用热吻轻柔地安抚他，使Sherlock发出一声软糯的呻吟。他脸颊上的红晕更深了，就像一副美丽的画卷。

他两人分开，坐在扶手椅中看着Victor。

在两人的视线下，Victor艰难地吞咽了一口，一团夹杂着困惑的怒火在他胸腔中膨胀，“我从未想过你是个这么残忍的人，John。”

“你这是什么意思？”John反问，眼睛大张，仍带着点调笑。

Victor更愤怒了，他简短地补充道，“你知道我什么意思，”

“我知道吗？(Homour me.)”说话的同时John把手从衬衫下抽出，滑过Sherlock的身躯，随意却占有欲十足地扣在他的后颈上。

Victor咬紧牙关努力平复紧绷的情绪，直到他能隐藏住心中的震撼，平静镇定地发声，“我认为你让我看到你像那样……他，”他停顿了下，又吞咽了一口，“是很令人痛苦的。你明知道我们有过一段历史。”

Sherlock忽然截住John的话，在那刻之前他还都一直很温顺，“要是我们不打算让你参与的话，那才是真正的残忍。”

所有不适的愤怒都从Victor满含震惊的脸上销声匿迹，“什么？”

John连忙插话，“Sherlock的意思是——”

“就是字面上的意思，”Sherlock微恼地打断John的话，“你应当加入我们。更确切的说，是在床第之间。仅此一次，你明白吧，作为一个令人怀念的送别。”

“令人怀念的送别，胡扯吧你，”John嘲笑道，瞪视着Victor，“他大学时喜欢你喜欢得要命，而现在我们两人都很乐意你操他的同时让我旁观。”

John话音刚落就一阵静默。Victor今晚第二次被惊得无话可说，他反复来回地看着两人，寻找着任何他们在戏弄他的迹象。但他什么也没看出来，“你认真的吗？”

“非常认真。(As a funeral.)”Sherlock拉长尾音说道。

John严肃起来，脸上开玩笑的表情褪去，“自从上次在Angelo见到你之后，我们就一直在考虑，又充分商讨了一番，要是你能同意的话，我们会很高兴。”

房间中紧张地沉默了10秒钟，Victor想尽了所有可能令这变得糟糕透顶的做法。

“好，”他说道，推开自己的矮椅。

Sherlock从John的膝头上跃下来，直接开始解衣服。当他走到卧室门口时，衬衫几乎都滑落肩头了，他停下来问身后的人，“Well，你们要来吗？或者说我应该在没有你们的情况下就开始？”

Sherlock消失在门框后，John和Victor急忙追上去。

Victor感到有只手搭在自己的肩上，他停住回看正一脸严肃地看着自己的John。

“Victor，听着，我很高兴你同意了，但当这真的发生的时候无法保证Sherlock愿意进行到底。”John盯视着Victor，双眼从未动摇。“如果他想停，我们就停，没有疑问，没有遗憾。没问题吧？”

威胁的潜台词不言而喻，Victor在小个子男人眼中只看到了冰冷的承诺，明白了他是认真的。“当然，”他说道，深刻意识到邀请他加入他们的私密生活后，双方的信赖就全都寄托在了自己身上。

“好极了。”片刻后John温和的微笑又回来了，他拍了下Victor的肩膀，再次朝卧室走去。

他们到来时正好看到Sherlock脱下长裤和内裤，接着他慢悠悠地踱向大床。他爬到床中央，优雅地伸展修长的身体，像男性所习惯的那样炫耀自己的，并乐衷于成为焦点中心。

Victor仍等着从这场不可思议的美梦中醒来，他看向John请示该对这场展示作何反应。

John站在床边解着衬衫，做出一个尽管去做的手势。

那正是Victor所需要的。他并没有停下来去脱自己的衣服，只踢掉鞋袜，就跟着Sherlock来到床垫上。

Victor压在Sherlock赤裸的身体上，带着被压抑了多年的强烈欲望狠狠地吻着他。

Sherlock的亲吻总是充满了激烈狂热，与他的个性相符合，从未变过。Sherlock跨坐在Victor身上，抓住他的臂肌把他拉近了点，然后淫乱又渴切地回吻他。

Victor分神注意着John的一举一动，John已经脱下了衬衫，正尽可能近地站在床边。Victor侵入Sherlock饥渴的双唇，抓住曾被John占有过的后颈，他感受到了John的视线，同时忆起了自己之前是怎样被影响的。

John发出低沉醇厚的叹息，赞叹地对Victor轻哼一声。Victor渴望于开发Sherlock身上所有的敏感点，他双唇离开Sherlock的颈项，沿着下巴的曲线来回亲吻，夹杂着轻柔的啃咬，琢磨着下一步要去哪儿。

“吸他的乳头，他会无力抵抗。”

Victor停下来。很显然，John就像侦探一样是个读心者，他占据着探索过Sherlock全身的优势，只要他想，他就能使Sherlock急不可耐，真是个幸运的混蛋，因此Victor采用了他的提议。

Victor放缓速度，轻轻舔舐了几次Sherlock的乳尖，然后含进嘴里重重吮吸。Sherlock浑身紧绷，异常敏感地哭叫出声。

Victor持续折磨了坚硬粉嫩的两点好几分钟，肆意转换，间或朝他们哈热气吹冷气，或者猛地一掐。Sherlock在他身下扭动，急促地喘息，发出无助的呻吟，Victor十分确信当他在旅馆房间内孤独一人时，他会无数次地回放这一幕。

在一声异常高昂的呻吟后，John的自制力被打破了，他拍拍Victor的手臂引起他注意。

“给我一分钟。”John抱歉地低语，轻轻地把Victor往后推了点儿，好像他自己才是那个违规闯入者。真是个善良的人，John Watson。

Victor趁这个机会站在床脚脱下衬衫，不愿意错过John漫长而又霸道地亲吻Sherlock的时刻。

在目睹了那样的亲吻后，医生会和其他人分享Sherlock那样特殊的爱人对Victor来说已不足以惊喜了，前提仅限于既无紧张也无不安的一夜情。这是个伴侣二人全情投入的万分舒适的亲吻，Victor顷刻之间不太确定自己是否想冒险打乱他们达成的完美平衡。

但是Victor并没有他应有的那样无私，他无法组织起语言来得体地放弃拥有Sherlock 的机会，并且还是用一种过去他从不能够的方式。此外，看着他们在一起，看着他们结束亲吻时的表情，Victor明白无论自己做什么，都不能真正把他们分开。

John向上靠在自己的手肘上，开始慢慢爱抚Sherlock，从脖子到肚脐，这似乎带着点催眠的功效。Sherlock在爱抚中蜷缩起来，像只特别讨人喜爱的小猫，几乎就要咕噜出声了。

“So，你和他在一起多长时间？”John的视线从未离开过Sherlock，因此起初Victor还没意识到John是在和他说话。

“Ah，”Victor搪塞了一下，惊奇于这对伴侣似乎总能令他词穷，“他告诉你的是多久？”

“并没有多久，但他暗示了很多事情，”John平静地说道，从未停止对昏昏沉沉的Sherlock的安抚动作，“我斗胆猜一猜，在黑暗又狭小的房间里有几次秘密的摸索。”

Victor气极反笑，“你真是出乎意料地准啊。放学后的空教室是我们的管用场所(M.O.)，有过那么几次。”

John终于抬头看向Victor的脸。

“为什么只有几次？”John似乎真的很好奇，并非出于嫉妒或是责难。

Victor耸耸肩，“他太年轻了。我当时大概还是个直的，并且我的家人阻碍我与他交友。”他摇摇头，清除掉这段不怎么美好的记忆，“从来没有过正确的时机。”

John心不在焉地点点头，似乎满意于他的回答。他停下手上的动作，一根手指划过Sherlock充满肉欲的嘴唇。

“用过他的嘴吗？”

Victor胸腔里的心脏几乎停止跳动。问题被随意地，几乎可以说是漫不经心地提出来，与他眼前闪现过的生动火辣的影像完全不同。

“只有一次，”他说道，并没有详细阐述。

John调了调眉毛，重新开始爱抚，这次往下了点儿，在Sherlock的大腿上来回抚摸，促使他发出一声长长的呻吟，“你觉得我相信你那缺乏热情的一点儿也不惊天动地的说辞吗？”

John几乎就如他所好奇的那般精准了，“我们两个都很紧张。我们都不了解自己在做什么，所以这没什么特别的。”

John充满温情地微笑，“Yeah，我能想象得到。他会在不能立即熟练掌握的事情上投入很多精力。”

“太对了。再加上，他一直认为那非常不卫生。”

John大笑起来，“上帝连让Sherlock的嘴忙几分钟也不愿意，eh？”

Victor在这挖苦中轻声一笑，他们都会意了这个荒唐又充满男子气概的笑容。这是一种别样的男子汉间的幽默。

“Well，在那之后他学会了很多技巧，”John笑着说道，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Sherlock耳下的皮肤，“你有吗，love？”

Sherlock慵懒适宜地嗯哼一声，背部拱起，像只幸福的猫一样伸直了身体。

“天哪，看看他。”先前平静的语调彻彻底底从John的声音中消失了，取而代之的是Victor很容易就能辨识出来的热切急迫，“Well，醒醒，让他看看你能做什么，你这漂亮又耀眼的家伙。”

Sherlock慢慢起身，好似他正在水中游动，他潜得更近了，脸上困倦的表情也逐渐消失。他伸出修长的手指抓住Victor，接替了解衣服的工作，让裤子随着皮带的重量滑到臀部以下。

Victor竭力平稳呼吸，看向John，“安全套。”

“Ah，实际上……”John伸手到旁边的抽屉里，拿出一小叠文件，“这么说吧，身体健康表。我的，Sherlock的，和……在那儿，你的。由Sherlock讨人厌却偶尔能给予帮助的哥哥提供。”

他把这些递给Victor让他粗略浏览一下。毫无疑问，他们三人都没有任何禁病，这些文件注有日期，签有署名，还印有一个看起来很正式的私人诊所的信头(letterhead)。

Victor麻木地把这些文件递还给John，John把他们放回原来的抽屉里，“Uh，那有点儿……”

“有点儿毛骨悚然，我知道。不要想太多，伙计。”他深有同感地拍拍Victor的肩膀，“只用享受这好处就行了，Sherlock自己很讨厌乳胶的味道，所以我只好坚持这样。”

John的一番话忽然让他们明白一个事实，Sherlock现在还在John的膝头，等着谈话结束。Victor的裤子只脱到一半，这姿势无可否认十分怪异，但立马就被他撇在了一边，因为他感觉到Sherlock的手指抚上了他的阴茎。

Sherlock轻抚了他几下确保他完全硬起来，然后往前靠了点儿，舔舐着已经湿润的顶部。

Victor感到意外。上一次他们做到这一地步时，Sherlock还没有像舔食最美味的冰淇淋那样舔掉那些体液。

Sherlock小心地剥开包皮，用舌头绕着龟头舔了一圈，然后含进嘴里温柔地吮吸。他抓住床柱，头部开始上下晃动，两眼视线集中。

Victor头朝前低垂在胸膛上，品味着由Sherlock持续强烈的口活所带来的蔓延全身的美妙热度。

Victor随着一个异常重的吮吸抬起手来，几乎就要抓住Sherlock的卷发了，但他又停住了，他不知道这个动作是否合乎礼节。

“别停，继续。他喜欢这样。”John立时说道，又一次清晰地读懂了Victor的心思。

Victor快意地抓住一把浓密又柔软的卷发，努力让自己不要带动Sherlock。

Sherlock抬头用一双眼睫低垂，充满火辣的眸子看他，他具有天赋的双唇越舔越靠下，Victor难以置信地看着John，因为他好像不打算阻止Sherlock越来越向下的动作。

“不，”Victor说道，更加不可置信了。

John唇角的弧度扩大，慢慢笑了，“Yep。”

Sherlock吐出口中之物，深呼吸几次，然后把Victor存在感强烈的老二整根吞入喉中。Victor在裹住自己微微吸唆的温暖又狭窄的口腔中呻吟出声。Sherlock整个吐出，再慢慢地吞到底部，来回几次。

Victor抓紧Sherlock的卷发，John用低哑的声音鼓励他，“让他看看你想要什么，立刻。引导他一下。”

Victor稳稳地固定着Sherlock的头，臀部浅浅抽插，迅速向前一挺身。Sherlock的双唇含着他的老二，已经肿胀发红，不过，他时不时地也会因显而易见的欢愉轻声呻吟。Sherlock明显不是很反感口中被塞入异物，这轻易就使Victor忘乎所以，但他还是竭力保持理智，让自己放在Sherlock卷发上的手能更温柔点儿，也让他能呼吸到足够的空气。

Victor感觉自己接近顶点了，因此他放缓速度给Sherlock更多的自主权。他在迷蒙的愉悦中瞥了John一眼，发现他的双眼锁定在Sherlock身上，露出的高兴又骄傲的微笑使John的面容更加出色。

最终，Victor猛扯住Sherlock向上一挺身，Sherlock又湿润地啜吸了几口，使John赞赏地呻吟起来，然后他才不情不愿地吐出Victor的阴茎。

Sherlock朝他一笑，笑容充满侵略性，然后他朝后斜倚，更加炫耀(preen)起自己来。

John温柔地笑笑，“你这摇尾乞怜的家伙。”

Victor飞快地脱下剩余的衣服，看到Sherlock又一次在床上舒展身体，带着明显的需求回看他，看得他口干舌燥，欲火腾升而起。

然而John还穿着裤子，并没有想要远离他们，尽管他的勃起已经在布料上撑起了一顶小帐篷。

“好了，起来，趴在那儿。”John指导他。Sherlock迅即照做，膝盖曲起，胸部还贴在床上。他拱起背部，性急地在空气中扭动自己的屁股。

“别那么急，”John安慰他道，“你会得到你想要的。”

Sherlock从床垫中抬起乱蓬蓬的脑袋，微微一笑，纤长美丽的睫毛和掩盖其下的狡黠显露无疑，“你保证？”

“我保证，love。”John低头给了他一个短暂的吻。

Victor对两人间的互动略微有点儿惊奇。如果他和Sherlock初遇的时候有人对他说Sherlock会很享受被发号施令，像现在这般唯命是从，他会当面好好嘲笑那人一番的。

但事实上，Sherlock背部优美的曲线和他柔软的四肢就是特别具有诱惑力。

John挺直身子，转身面对Victor，“准备好了吗？”

Victor坦诚地笑着说道，“ 准备好几年了。”

John伸手到之前那个抽屉，取出一瓶润滑剂，把它递给Victor。

Victor接过瓶子抓住Sherlock的臀部温柔地把他往床尾拽过来点。

他双膝跪在床垫上，旋开润滑剂的盖子在手指上挤出足够多的量，然后把瓶管扔在膝盖旁触手可及的地方。

Victor在用指腹暖热润滑剂的同时，轻抚Sherlock的侧腹，感受着手下肉体的紧实。接着，他牵引着手指往下到Sherlock股间的缝隙，再到他甜美的布满褶皱的小穴。

房间内更加寂静了，充满Victor肺部火热潮湿的气息，在皮肤相贴时一阵刺麻感闪过，他感受到了预期的灼热刺痛。

他一手握住Sherlock的臀瓣，另一手用沾满了润滑剂的慢慢攻占他。Victor的手指抽插了几次，Sherlock喘得上气不接下气，他在Victor掌下有意识地放松，很容易就接纳了那根手指。

在第二根手指加入的起初，Sherlock大声呻吟，紧紧攥住床单。John坐在床边，一只手从Sherlock卷发到脊背，轻轻抚摸来安慰他。

Sherlock抬高臀部，把Victor插入的手指吞得更深，“可以忍受，我准备好了。”他喘着气说道。

Victor纵容地轻笑，“你很饥渴，对吗？”

“很明——”

John猛然一拍Sherlock的屁股，阻断了他半急切的话，“耐心点儿，my love，”他低声说道，“注意礼貌。”

紧随着John的训斥，Victor突然扭动手指，接着增加了第三根手指，引得Sherlock扭动着啜泣呜咽。

“立刻，拜托了。”Sherlock祈求着说，低沉的嗓音充满了渴望。

Victor很容易就会屈服于这样的请求，但他依然坚定不移，“再等一会儿。要是明天早上起来你受伤了，我可不想当被责怪的那个人。”

在那之后几分钟内，唯有Sherlock再次发出的浓厚急促的喘息声让Victor从包裹着自己手指的美味紧致中分了神。

John很安静，双眼注视着眼前上演的一切，同时缓慢地，几乎可以说是恍惚地用指背抚弄着裤子前面。

终于，Victor认为Sherlock扩张得足够开了，他再次捡起润滑剂，快速抹在自己的老二上。

在Victor用阴茎磨蹭着Sherlock的入口时，John跪在床边靠在手肘上，挨近Sherlock的头，然后用双手捧住了他爱人的后脑。

Victor慢慢侵入Sherlock，一次几毫米地向前扩张。他停下来以免自己的大脑被融化掉，然后抬起头看向Sherlock的脸。他看到Sherlock因感受到自己填满了他而双眼大张，双手抓紧床单，Sherlock内里的甬道被慢慢破开，Victor的笑容怎么也止不住。

Sherlock哭叫着呻吟，John往前靠近，他们的脸只相距几英寸，“还好吧？”

“嗯啊，还好，”Sherlock含含糊糊地说，全身一阵颤栗。

“感觉怎么样，my love？”John低声说道，下半身性致高昂。只看着Sherlock因被填充的感觉而在那儿扭动不停，他就已经和自己的爱人一样气喘不休了。

Sherlock起初试图回复，但他连一个字母或是一个完整的词都发不出来。

“Come on，Sherlock。”John催促他，“告诉我你什么感受。”

Sherlock困难地吞咽一下，再次试图回答，“他很粗……比你粗。Mmm。”

Victor又朝前推进了几英寸，Sherlock转头埋进床单里藏住自己的脸。Victor不确定他是在努力接受埋在体内的粗长，还是因描述了自己嗯感受而羞窘。

John的手滑到了Sherlock的脸颊上再次抬起它，“都不是，看着我。我知道他在想什么，他让你感觉很舒服吗？”

“很舒服，”Victor喘着气说。

Victor开始更重地拍打Sherlock的臀部，让自己沉迷在美妙的摩擦中，他反复掠过Sherlock的前列腺，在两人颤动、战栗时留心他背部肌肉的变化。

John舔舔嘴唇，感觉更有欲望了，他的呼吸越来越粗重，带着低沉呢喃的下流话，“他是不是恰到好处地把你填满了？”

“是。”

“你喜欢这样，是不是？你喜欢被填得这么满。”

“God，yes。John！”

在Sherlock破碎地叫喊时，John从地板上起，跪在床上，直直地撑在Sherlock的胸部上。

在John压在Sherlock身上给了他一个黏腻的热吻时，Victor并没有停下抽插的动作。他们两个互相掠夺彼此的嘴唇，John正忙着解裤子拉链，好把自己的勃起从内裤中释放出来。

John往后退，让Sherlock的双手在床上支撑起他自己的身体。他直起膝盖，托住Sherlock的后脑，稳稳地对着自己的胯部。

Sherlock毫不犹豫地把John的老二含进嘴里。John在Sherlock有规律的上下摆动头部时闷哼一声。Victor每次戳刺都能使Sherlock身躯颤栗扭动，他含着John的 老二越来越频繁地呻吟。

Sherlock猛然仰头，他在Victor握住他又热又硬的阴茎时尖叫哭喊。John在看到Sherlock仰起的脸时露出宠爱的笑容，Victor极度希望他也能看到那场景。

在阴茎被抚摸了几下后，Sherlock聚集起足够的理智再次低下头，把John的老二含进嘴里。

Sherlock嘴唇吮吸发出的湿润声音和他自己臀部击打在赤裸肌肤上的声音足能使Victor感到高潮要来临了，他多么想今晚能永远持续下去啊。

Victor对上John的视线，眼中带着疑问，他要结束了吗？

John点点头，从Sherlock不停吮吸的嘴中抽身而出，开始抚慰自己。

Victor无情的连续猛干Sherlock，快速地抚弄他的阴茎让他发泄出来。Victor感到第一波高潮来了，他低吼着抵在Sherlock的前列腺上，在他体内喷涌而出。

Victor仍保持着握着Sherlock阴茎的淫乱姿势，直到他听到Sherlock断续的呻吟，看到他因性高潮而蜷起脊背。John手上的动作加快了，他靠在Sherlock颈边呻吟着也释放出来。

他退出Sherlock体内，懒懒地滑坐在铺有地毯的地板上，靠在床脚。Sherlock跌坐在他身边，全身汗湿，汗液逐渐在皮肤上冷却下来，他餍足地静静躺在那儿，John在他们中间乱糟糟的床单上。

漫长的几分钟过去了，先前粗重的呼吸声和床垫弹簧的吱嘎声不复存在，使这寂静更加明显。

在心跳趋于平常后，他们三人都在胺多酚快感后的昏昏欲睡中疲累不堪。

“浴室就在门外。”

那不完全是个命令。但他还是照着John咕哝的话做了。他拔开脚步，穿过褪色的晚霞，在朝着卧室外的浴室走时一件件捡起自己的衣服。

他在盥洗室里把水轻拍在脸上，然后用潮湿的法兰绒巾擦干净。在他穿衣服的时候，Sherlock和John低低的不甚清楚的声音透过未拴紧的门飘过来。

Sherlock蜷缩在John怀里，John正抚摸着他的胳膊和赤裸的背部，动作缓慢而又令人安心。他的脸已被毛巾擦干净了，那毛巾给现在正在床脚下。John不停怜爱地亲吻着Sherlock，并在他的耳际喃喃低语。

即使隔得很远，Victor也能看见Sherlock拥有一种他在大学时所没有的宁静。在他甘愿受到John关心的时候，他的脸是那么的安宁平静，浅浅的微笑挂在他的唇角。

Victor系着纽扣，靠在门框上看向另一个房间。

他静静地看着，Sherlock的双眸完全闭上了，John抚摸着他的脸颊和下巴。

他无声地从门口出去，悄悄穿过走廊来到楼梯，然后径自离开。这一夜比他梦中曾拥有过的还要美好，但他知道是时候退出了。

他从来不必担心他的老朋友，他们有可能会再次失去联系。对此， 他确信无疑。

Chapter End Notes

非常感谢你们的阅读，一直如此，我愿意听到任何批评的声音，只要是有建设性的，所以请考虑留下一个评论吧。


End file.
